Nuestra historia
by Arya Fantasma
Summary: La historia de dos enamorados: su noviazgo, un aniversario, un momento dificil, uno divertido y el final.
1. Maldición

**MALDICIÓN**

**Disclaimer: los personajes usados para este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

**_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**.

Esta es una colección de 5 viñetas en las que se muestra la relación entre Harry y Draco, su comienzo y los acontecimientos que transcurren durante ella, están ordenadas cronológicamente y en cada una de ellas está incluida la palabra requerida al ser un desafío; Lista de palabras al azar, en mi caso: maldicion, varita, puñal, jarabe y vino.

* * *

Era viernes por la tarde y me dirigía a los jardines para dar un paseo, despejarme de tanto estudio y de paso deshacerme un rato de Hermione, que con eso de que los E.X.T.A.S.I.S eran ese año estaba insoportable, pero al doblar la esquina del pasillo que conectaba con el vestíbulo, choqué contra alguien.

-Ohhh, lo siento, no te vi- eso lo dije sin ver contra quien había chocado, pero al mirar me arrepentí inmediatamente de mis palabras, era Malfoy- genial, lo que me faltaba.

-Si, Potter, yo también me alegro de verte- contestó sarcásticamente- podrías ayudar a levantarme ya que ha sido culpa tuya el que cayéramos al suelo.

-En tus sueños, Malfoy, en tus sueños, no te tocaría en mis cinco sentidos ni con un traje de aislamiento.- dije sonriendo al ver la cara de confusión del hurón.

-Eres estúpido, Cara-rajada- me dijo levantándose con movimientos airados.

-Por lo menos no soy un hurón albino.

-No, solo un Cuatro-ojos huérfano.

-Por lo menos sé que mis padres me querían, pero tu…- me burlé de él- ni siquiera les importas lo suficiente para enviarte una carta.

-No te atrevas a decir nada en contra de mis padres, Potter.

-Empezaste tú, idiota. Además, sólo he dicho la verdad. Este año no has recibido nada de ellos, ni siquiera una simple nota.

-¡Y a ti que te importa!, es mi vida y la de mis padres.

-A mi nada, ya ves, ni que fueras una celebridad para que la gente esté pendiente de ti en todo momento, no te creas el ombligo del mundo, Malfoy, que no llegas ni a estiércol de escreguto.

-No me lo creo, lo soy.

-Baja el ego, que no cabemos

Ya estaba cansado de nuestras riñas diarias, era demasiado abrumador estar insultando a alguien que te gusta, que lo que en verdad querrías es estar abrazándolo o besándolo en vez de pelear con él en cada momento en el que lo ves.

-Me voy, Malfoy, no me apetece perder el tiempo contigo, ver las nubes es más entretenido.

Lo dije mientras me iba, pero con lo que no conté fue con su cabezonería, me cogió fuertemente del brazo y me estampó contra la pared.

-Recuerda no dar la espalda al enemigo, Potter, ¿no te han enseñado nada esa pandilla de magos a los que proteges? Pensé que ya que eres el elegido, te habrían entrenado para poder estar más de dos minutos sin morir.

-No te veo como enemigo, más bien como un grano en el culo que hay que aguantar cada vez que lo ves, un niño mimado que sólo quiere la atención de la gente para crecerse, pero que de verdad no tiene nada que ofrecer al mundo, una escoria que ni siquiera merece el aire que respira, ni el suelo que pisa, eso es lo que eres, Malfoy, un estorbo en la vida de mucha gente, especialmente en la mía.

Mientras decía todo eso iba viendo el sonrojo de furia en su rostro, y como era normal en ese año, en vez de la normal satisfacción que solía sentir al insultarlo, me invadía una pena increíble, porque lo único que estaba haciendo era dañarlo y alejarlo de mi, aunque por una parte eso era lo que quería, nunca podríamos estar juntos si se llegara a dar el caso, él estaba en el bando contrario al mío, en el de Voldemort, la persona que mató a mi familia, y por mucho que lo quisiese, era demasiado riesgoso, tanto para él como para mi, seriamos enemigos, de una manera más drástica aún de la que ya lo éramos, y eso era algo que yo no quería que pasase. Me solté de él, empujándolo mientras sacaba la varita y me preparaba, conociéndole, la iba a necesitar.

Y no me equivoqué, al momento vi el reflejo de una maldición salir de la varita de Malfoy y su grito me dejo aturdido:

-¡Bombarda!

Faltó poco para que me diera, solamente conseguí salvarme gracias a mis reflejos y a que estaba concentrado en mirar al rubio, me agaché rápidamente, lanzándole a mi vez un hechizo aturdidor, seguido de una maldición de piernas de gelatina, cuando la onda expansiva del hechizo me lanzó hacia delante, golpeando a Malfoy, ya que la distancia entre uno y otro eran muy cortas por las dimensiones del pasillo. Lo peor fue cuando me recupere del golpe y miré a mí alrededor.

-¡Malfoy!- exclamé alarmado.

Pero no me dio tiempo a hacer nada, los pasos de gente corriendo se hacían cada vez más fuertes, indicando que ya se acercaban a nosotros, y cuando vi quien era, me quede pálido.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- preguntó Severus Snape susurrando y haciendo que un escalofrìo me recorriera entero.

-Ha sido su culpa- exclamé alejándome de Draco rápidamente y señalándole- puede comprobar la varita si quiere.

No seguí hablando, ya que la mirada que me echó, fue más que suficiente, así que bajé la cabeza y esperé lo que iba a ser mi sentencia.

-Os quiero a los dos en el despacho del director en 10 minutos, ahí debatiremos vuestra suerte.

-Si, señor- contestamos los dos mirando al suelo.

El se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su oficina, dejándonos en el pasillo

-¡Genial!- exclamé- simplemente genial, mira lo que has hecho, a ver qué castigo nos van a poner, con todo el destrozo que hay me espero hasta la expulsión.

-No seas tan dramático, Potter, no van a echar al niño dorado.

-Te voy a dar a ti niño dorado, idiota, ¡por tu culpa estoy castigado!

Sin volverme a verlo me fui directamente hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, sorteando a curiosos que estaban viendo el desastre que habíamos provocado con nuestro duelo. Una vez allí me apoyé contra la pared y esperé a que vinieran Snape y Malfoy ya que no tenía la contraseña y además tenía que entrar con el hurón.

Al rato, justo a los 10 minutos aparecieron los dos, y por sus caras, Malfoy se había ganado una regañina del profesor. Al acercarse a la entrada, el mayor solo me miró desdeñosamente y abrió la puerta con la contraseña correspondiente.

-Buenos días, Severus, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Y además vienes con invitados…

-Señor Director, hace cerca de 15 minutos estos señores quisieron hacer una reforma del castillo, si es que se le puede llamar así- dijo con tono irónico y burlándose tanto de la situación como de nosotros- a hacer un boquete del tamaño de las puertas del Gran Comedor en la mitad del pasillo que conecta con el vestíbulo. No es la primera vez este año que se enzarzan en un duelo, y solo llevamos mes y medio de curso, exijo que se les ponga una penitencia acorde con su comportamiento.

Dumbledore sólo se limitó a mirarnos detenidamente, sin decir nada durante un buen rato, poniéndome más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, ya que esa espera no auguraba nada bueno.

-Severus, creo que van a estar castigados durante 4 meses contigo donde tu elegirás las penitencias que consideres oportunas, claramente las mismas, y sin favoritismos, que nos conocemos- le miró un tanto divertido, lo que Snape contestó con un bufido- además se les descontaran 50 puntos a sus respectivas a casas y tendrán que reconstruir todo lo que han destruido a la manera muggle. Creo que con eso estarán escarmentados y se tranquilizaran durante un buen tiempo, ¿o me equivoco?

Otra vez tenía esa mirada, una mezcla entre yo sé cosas que tú no sabes y estoy muy decepcionado con vosotros.

-No señor director- coreamos Malfoy y yo a la vez, temiendo que nos aumentara todavía más el castigo.

-Bien, pues entonces y en vista de que es viernes y las clases ya han acabado podéis empezar con el muro del castillo, los elementos necesarios los tendréis que buscar con Filch, y le daréis las varitas al profesor Snape, él os las devolverá al acabar.

Resignados a nuestra suerte, le dimos las varitas y nos dirigimos al despacho del conserje a recoger los utensilios de lo que iba a ser la peor chapuza de la historia, teniendo en cuenta que Malfoy no sabía como se hacía eso y que no creía que él fuera a ayudarme mucho; aunque por otro lado estaba feliz de poder compartir más tiempo con él y poder conocerlo un poco más, si es que no acabábamos matándonos antes, claro.

Esa tarde concluyó con Malfoy y conmigo llenos de cemento ya que al mezclarlo no salió como esperábamos y nos terminó salpicando, pero al menos habíamos puesto nuestra primera piedra, pensé sarcásticamente.

Cuando nos separamos, yo me dirigí hacia mi sala común para ducharme y después al despacho de Snape, entré y me tiré en el primer sofá que vi.

-¡Harry!

Me enderecé rápidamente ante el grito, pero seguí con los pies en el sofá.

-Harry…- chasqueé los labios y luego sonreí con malicia, me levanté y lentamente me acerqué hacia él, sentándome en su regazo y haciendo que él no tuviera más remedio que abrazarme si no quería que los dos acabáramos en el suelo, yo por mi parte me acurruqué contra él, suspirando con placer.

-Que mimoso te has vuelto- comentó con una sonrisa apretándome más fuerte.

-Solo contigo- le devolví la sonrisa y volví a mi posición.

-Me gusta mucho esa imagen, estáis para haceros una foto.

-¡Rem! No sabía que ibas a estar aquí hoy- exclamé contentísimo de verle, hacía tiempo que no lo veía en persona, aunque si que hablaba con él de forma regular.

Me levanté rápidamente y corrí hacia él para abrazarle.

-Vaya, que rápido me cambias.

Le saqué la lengua y me volví hacia Remus.

-Hoy se ha portado muy mal conmigo, Rem, me ha castigado muy fuerte, y no me lo merecía yo…

-Hacer un boquete en la pared del castillo es algo importante y os lo merecíais los dos.

-Venga, venga.

Me guio hacia el sofá, donde ya se había ubicado Severus y me sentó en medio de los dos, de manera que estaba rodeado por ambos.

-Las cosas del colegio se dejan para el despacho, aquí somos familia, asique olvidaros de eso, ¿vale? Nos vamos a quedar un ratito aquí juntos y luego cenamos, hace tiempo que no tenemos una cena en familia.

Los dos asentimos, no era conveniente contradecirlo y nos pusimos a hablar sobre lo que había hecho Remus durante el tiempo que no nos había visitado.

Aún no me creía la relación que compartíamos los tres. Había empezado en el verano de quinto, en el verano de la muerte de Sirius. Remus me escribía a menudo, de hecho fue el único del que recibí noticias en ese tiempo, ya que ni mis amigos me escribieron, luego al vernos me lo explicaron, pero aún así todavía tenía la espinita clavada de su abandono justo cuando más los necesité. Durante esa comunicación vía lechuza lo empecé a conocer mucho más, sus gustos, lo que pensaba, lo que quería… y al revés, él también se enteró de todo lo mío, por quien suspiraba, lo mal que estaba por lo que me había pasado en junio de ese año, incluso le conté la profecía.

El encuentro en Hogwarts, él había ido como refuerzo designado al castillo por la Orden, fue muy especial para los dos, nos encerramos en un aula abandonada y nos aislamos del mundo, necesitábamos ese tiempo juntos, reencontrarnos en persona. Y fue ahí cuando me contó que había empezado a salir con alguien, y que todo era muy especial con él, porque aunque ya se conocían de antes, el tiempo que llevaban les había hecho conectarse de una manera con la que nunca lo había logrado con nadie en ese campo y que estaba muy feliz por ello, obviamente yo lo noté, le brillaban lo ojos y la manera de hablar de esa persona lo demostraba.

Una de las cosas que también tocamos era que quería que entrenáramos juntos tanto para mejorar las asignaturas de Hogwarts y estar preparado para los exámenes como contenidos extras y por supuesto Oclumancia y Legeremancia.

No me dijo si iba a entrenarme él o no, ni tampoco me dijo el nombre de la persona con la que estaba, cosa que me sorprendió ya que era lo único que me ocultó, pero bueno, pensándolo bien tampoco era tan importante.

Mi pensamiento era erróneo, por supuesto, cuando la semana siguiente me encontré con él en la sala de los Menesteres y vi quien le acompañaba, supe por qué no me lo había dicho, era Snape.

Ese verano, tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, y una de las cosas que había meditado había sido sobre Snape y la relación que llevábamos y me había propuesto, no dejar de odiarlo, porque eso era bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta como me trataba, pero si tratarlo con respeto y cordialidad, por eso, al verlo ahí, lo único que hice fue darle un escueto saludo, lo que valió la pena para verles la cara que se les había quedado.

Desde ese día y 4 veces por semana nos reuníamos en dicha sala para entrenar, y lo que fui notando con el paso del tiempo fueron las miraditas que se echaban el uno al otro, los sonrojos y los roces accidentales entre ambos, la verdad es que me parecía bastante tierno verlos a los dos de esa manera.

Tantas horas juntos ocasionó que poco a poco, Remus, nos fuera llevando a un acercamiento, que pudiéramos hablar los tres sin ningún tipo de problema y de cualquier tema de conversación, ya no nos pasábamos todas las horas entrenando, teníamos algunas reservadas para nuestras charlas, e incluso con el tiempo, algunas fuera de los horarios que habíamos dicho al principio.

Por las vacaciones de pascua Severus, me pidió que lo llamara así, me trataba como lo hacía Remus, con cariño, como alguien que apreciaba y quería cuidar, por esas fechas conseguí mi familia, una bastante atípica, pero que estaba conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, que daba sin pedir nada a cambio y que me quería tal y como era.

-Estas muy callado, enano.

-Solo recordaba como empezó todo- les di un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y me volví a acurrucar, era mi posición favorita cuando estábamos los tres juntos.

-La verdad es que fue un poco extraño, pero bueno, así somos nosotros, ¿no? nada convencionales- Sev me pasó la mano por el pelo, revolviéndomelo un poco y continuó- venga, a cenar.

Después de dos semanas podía decir claramente que odiaba los castigos con Malfoy, no del todo, pero aun así eran molestos, en vez de quedarse callado, y no fastidiar, llevando la fiesta en paz, estaba todo el rato pinchándome, incordiando todo lo que hacía: si esto no se hace así, si lo tienes que hacer de la otra manera... Pero a la vez, aprovechaba cada momento que él no estaba pendiente de mi para mirarlo yo, me fascinaba todo de él, su tono al hablar, sus gestos, su cabello, sus ojos… sobretodo sus ojos, para los demás podrían no dar signos de lo que estaba pensando, pero yo después de todos estos años y sobre todo de este castigo, sabía perfectamente que pensaba en cada momento, la verdad es que una vez que lo conocías no era nada difícil averiguarlo.

Pero todo no podía seguir como siempre, y cuando ya llevábamos un mes castigados todo cambió.

Ese día estábamos limpiando uno de los salones en desuso cuando le pareció divertido insultarme, al principio no le daba importancia, eran los mismos insultos de siempre, ya se cansaría, me dije. Pero en vez de parar, fue a peor, se empezó metiendo con Remus, cosa que me molestó muchísimo, pero lo dejé correr por no armar un escándalo, pero luego empezó por mi padre y siguió por mi madre, y si sólo los hubiera mencionado, podría pasar, pero este día en especial estaba bastante ilustrado, y las cosas que decía no eran amables, y eso por decir poco. Con lo cual consiguió que se me acabara la paciencia, y en un movimiento que no vio venir, me lancé contra él, aprisionándolo contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que seguro le iba a dejar moratones, cosa que me daba igual, estaba enfadado con él y totalmente harto.

-Malfoy, has acabado con mi paciencia, te lo advierto, no juegues conmigo porque lo vas a lamentar.

Él no se inmutó por eso, lo único que hizo fue sonreír con burla, lo que ocasionó que me enojase más y a la vez, que me fijara con más detenimiento en sus labios, lo que me llevó a apretarle más fuerte y mirarlo a los ojos, cosa que no tenía que haber hecho, sobre todo por lo que en ellos descubrí: tristeza, resentimiento, desesperanza, y de repente lo comprendí: todo lo que había sucedido era sólo una manera de sacárselo de dentro, de disimular ante los demás y no pude evitarlo, lo miré fijamente unos instantes, y antes de pensar en otra cosa me incliné y lo besé. Al principio superficialmente, temiendo la reacción que pudiera tener, pero al ver que no hacía nada, lo profundicé, pasé mi lengua por su labio inferior, saboreándolo detenidamente, intentando que me dejara entrar, y para mi sorpresa, al cabo de unos segundos lo conseguí, junto con su respuesta al beso, lo que hizo que me quedara sorprendido y quieto durante un tiempo, en el cual él aprovechó para meterme la lengua en la boca y profundizar más el beso. Y con eso me dejé llevar, dejé de apretarlo y puse mis manos en su pelo, acariciándolo con suavidad, con felicidad de tenerlo en mis manos y poder tocarlo, al mismo tiempo, noté sus manos en mi cintura, apretándome hacia él con fuerza, como si no quisiera que me separara de él, como si quisiera que ese momento no cambiara y durara para siempre.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar y eso fue cuando nos quedamos sin aire, me separé de él y pegué nuestras frentes, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, sin poder apartar la mirada, intentando descifrar como iba a continuar o a acabar el momento.

-Malfoy...- negué fuertemente e intenté aclarar mis pensamientos mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, ahora enrojecida por lo que habíamos hecho- Draco... quiero que dejemos de pelearnos, que dejes de intentar esconderme como te sientes con respecto a mí, porque aunque me haya sorprendido tu respuesta a mi beso, se que te gustó, y que todo lo que has hecho y dicho hoy ha sido para no pensar en lo que te pasa, en algo que te hace daño.

-Tú no sabes nada, Potter.

Pero a pesar de esa respuesta, no intentó ni separarse de mí, ni hacer que cambiáramos de tema, lo que me dio la razón.

-Lo sé, Draco, lo sé. Y quiero ayudarte a pasar por ello, quiero ver brillar tus ojos otra vez, que vuelvas a ser como eras antes.

-Eso ha sido demasiado cursi hasta para ti, Potter- dijo sonrojándose.

-Tú tienes la culpa, me inspiras esas cosas- me encogí de hombros y me acerqué para besarlo otra vez.

Cuando nos separamos él no me miró, giró la cabeza y durante unos minutos no dijo nada, temiéndome la posible respuesta a mi declaración.

Pero cuando me volvió a mirar, lo supe, el me quería tanto como yo.

-Estos dos años han sido muy difíciles para mí entre mi padre encarcelado y mi madre enferma. Lo que me ha llevado a pensar en mi futuro, en lo que yo quiero hacer y no lo que me han dicho que tenía que hacer… una de esas cosas es seguir al Señor Oscuro, he visto como venía mi padre después de estar con él, en las cosas que tenía que hacer, en sus cambios de humor hacia mi madre y hacia mí, y no quiero cambiar de esa manera. Sigo creyendo en lo que pregona, pero no en su manera de demostrárselo al mundo, no quiero seguirlo, y aunque mi intención no era la de meterme en este conflicto, ya que no tenía nada que ver conmigo… creo que voy a tener que hacerlo, ya que no eres capaz de dar dos pasos sin tropezarte- terminó bromeando un poco, haciendo que yo también sonriera por el comentario.

-Entonces es bueno tenerte cerca, haces que esté alerta todo el rato en previsión de un ataque sorpresa.

-Eso lo llevo haciendo todos estos años, y aun así no he logrado mi objetivo- me besó y luego me sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos- esto no puede salir de nosotros, no le debo nada a nadie, salvo a mí mismo y a mi madre, pero tampoco quiero que ninguno de los dos salga mal parado, ¿de acuerdo? Veremos cómo van las cosas y tal vez con el tiempo podamos estar juntos delante de la gente, pero por ahora pienso que es más seguro así.

-La verdad es que no había pensado en eso, ni siquiera tenía la esperanza de que me correspondieses como para pensar en algo más, pero tienes razón, aunque yo si se lo voy a contar a Remus, él está al tanto de mis sentimientos y con lo protector que es, de igual manera se va a dar cuenta.

-Somos unos tontos, queriéndonos mutuamente y por miedo al rechazo tardamos tanto tiempo en estar juntos…

-Como dice un refrán muggle, mejor tarde que nunca.

Le besé otra vez y luego me levanté para que él pudiera ponerse de pie.

-Venga perezoso, terminemos de arreglar el aula, que quiero pasar tiempo de calidad con mi novio, y no limpiando.

-¿Quién ha dicho que soy tu novio? Yo no recuerdo que me lo hayas preguntado.

Rodé los ojos ante su comentario, y, haciendo una pantomima, me arrodillé ante él.

-Oh, Draco Malfoy, ¿le darías a este plebeyo el honor de ser su novio?

-La verdad es que me lo tendría que pensar, en este momento no sé si me compensaría, tendría que mirar los pros y los contras y tam…

No le dejé acabar la frase, le tapé la boca con la mano y le hice cosquillas con la otra, haciéndolo reír de una manera que no le había visto nunca.

-Me encanta esa risa, prométeme que reirás así más, que si tienes algún problema me lo dirás.

El se quedó en silencio mirándome durante un tiempo y luego se acercó a mí para abrazarme fuerte.

-Te lo prometo, Harry, y si, me encantaría ser tu novio.

Esa noche, cuando llegué al despacho de Severus, éste nada más verme alzó una ceja y sonrió.

-Al parecer mi ahijado se decidió.

-En realidad fui yo, hoy estaba mucho más insoportable de lo normal, tenía que callarlo de alguna manera y lo besé, luego le dejé las cosas claras y me correspondió, estoy en una nube.

-Ya verás que contento se pone Remus, tenía muchas ganas de que lo consiguieras, aunque no mucha fe, sois un tanto opuestos en algunas cosas. Ven aquí enano.

Me abrazó fuerte y supe que a partir de ese momento todo estaría bien, tenía a unos "padres" estupendos y un novio, que a pesar de su carácter, me quería por mí mismo, no podía pedir más.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado!


	2. Varita

**VARITA**

Una de las cosas que me llamaban la atención de Draco, aparte de su atractivo y su forma de ser una vez que ya lo conocías, tierno y cariñoso, era un brazalete que siempre llevaba puesto y que nunca lo vi sin él, no es que lleváramos mucho tiempo juntos, íbamos a hacer 3 meses, pero nuestras actividades favoritas muchas veces incluían quedarnos sin ropa, y aun así él nunca se lo quitaba, y por fin un día, se lo pregunté.

Draco y yo estábamos en los jardines, habíamos conjurado un área privada y caliente, ya que estábamos en invierno, para nosotros solos, él estaba tumbado boca abajo y yo completamente encima de él, ambos leyendo.

-¿Amor?

-Mmmmm

-Tengo una pregunta que hacerte, espero que no sea muy personal, si lo es no hace falta que la respondas, ¿ok?

-Dispara.

-Alguna vez me contarás como es que sabes tantos términos muggles cuando se supone que los aborreces.

-Me llevaré el secreto a la tumba, Potter.

Le hice un mohín que él no podía ver, cogí aire y me lancé.

-El brazalete que llevas...- pero aun sabiendo lo que quería preguntarle, no era capaz y me quedé callado.

-En serio, tu conversación es envidiable. – cuando oí eso refunfuñé por lo bajo y le imité, burlándome de él- Lo que quieres saber es ¿quién me lo regalo?, ¿por qué no me lo quito?, ¿tiene algún significado?...

-Si, todo eso, si me lo quieres contar, claro.

Se dio la vuelta, haciendo que me cayera al suelo y puso la cabeza en mi pecho, abrazándome. Entonces, si que iba a ser una conversación seria.

-El brazalete me lo regaló mi madre cuando cumplí los 5 años. Recuerdo que en la fiesta que organizaron llevaba puesta una túnica formal azul medianoche con detalles plateados, todo un caballerito sangre pura, ese día me regalaron muchísimas cosas: escobas de juguete, un tren cuyos raíles flotaban en el aire, balones con truco… un montón de cosas que harían a cualquiera ponerse verde de envidia, pero cuando todo acabo, y mi madre me estaba arropando ya para ir a la cama, se sentó ahí conmigo y me dijo que tenía otro reglo para mí, yo la mire con curiosidad y ella se quitó una pulsera que siempre le había visto puesta. Esto mi dragón es un brazalete que te cuidara de todo mal, es el símbolo de lo que fui y de lo que tú eres en parte, un Black, los cinco años son muy importantes y por eso quiero que lo tengas, me lo puso y me quedaba perfecto, como si me lo hubieran hecho a medida, luego supe que llevaba un hechizo para eso, también me enseño la inscripción, era el lema familiar _Toujours Pur,_ pero también tenía su nombre grabado _Ayla Narcisa Malfoy Black._

Dejó de hablar y se quedo mirando el brazalete, este era de plata, de un dedo de ancho, más o menos, con una piedra en el centro en forma de diamante, y con un diamante dentro, tenía también el relieve de una enredadera que lo cubría entero, en verdad era precioso.

-Y no me lo quite, siendo tan pequeño supe que este brazalete era especial, lo mas especial y preciado que tenía en ese momento.

Le achuché un poco, sabiendo en parte los sentimientos que la conversación le abocaban, ya que me había comentado que no sabía nada de ella desde que empezó el curso y que estaba muy preocupado por lo que le podía haber pasado.

-Estará bien, ya lo verás. Por lo que me has hablado de ella es una mujer fuerte que se sabe defender y que siempre tiene un as en la manga, ten fe en ella, si no se ha comunicado contigo será porque no lo considera seguro para ti.

-Espero que tengas razón, la extraño mucho.

Pasamos un rato así, mirando al cielo y sumergidos en nuestros pensamientos, hasta que se me ocurrió algo.

-Estaba pensando en hacer algo especial...

-Mmmmm

-Ya que llevamos tres meses, nos lo merecemos, ¿no crees?

-Mmmmm

-¿Me estas escuchando? ¿Draco?

-Mmmmm

Al ver que no estaba haciéndome el menor caso, le pellizqué en el culo, bien fuerte, para que lo notara, mereció la pena solo por la cara que puso.

-¡Pero! ¡Que crees que haces!

-Intentar que mi novio despierte y me preste atención, te llevo hablando un rato ya y no me has escuchado nada.

Me saco la lengua y siguió frotándose el culo, mirándome bastante dolido, claro, que todo era una actuación, se le notaba demasiado.

-Estabas diciendo que queríamos que hiciéramos algo especial ya que cumplimos 3 meses, ¿ves como si estaba escuchando?

-¿Y porque no respondías? Parecía que estaba hablando solo- exclame indignado.

-No me apetecía, mis pensamientos son más importantes e interesantes.

-Eres malvado, Draco Malfoy, no sé cómo te aguanto.

Se acerco a mí, y me abrazo, poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Por que me amas, tú lo sabes y yo lo sé. De la misma manera en la que yo te amo a ti. Y tu idea me parece bien, tal vez podamos convencer a Remus y Severus de que nos dejen ir fuera de casillo.

Como Remus y Severus supieron enseguida que estaba con Draco, lo invitaron a cenar una de las noches con nosotros, obviamente, Severus lo conocía, no por nada era su padrino, pero aun así, lo puso en un interrogatorio, al igual que Remus, que tenía una mirada bastante distinta a la normal, una que decía, le haces daño y te como con patatas, o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo Draco cuando nos fuimos a dar un paseo después de dicha cena, yo solo me reí.

Ese día nos auto invitamos a cenar con mis padres honorarios, tuvimos suerte de que estuviera Remus, ya que si no hubiera sido un poco difícil que nos hubieran permitido salir.

-Rem, Sev, este sábado, Draco y yo hacemos 3 meses y nos gustaría celebrarlos de manera especial, habíamos pensado en ir a cenar a algún sitio fuera del castillo, en Hogsmeade o en el Callejon Diagon.

-Por supuesto llevaríamos la varita y nos pondríamos un hechizo de glamour o una poción que ocultaría nuestros verdaderos rostros, no podemos dejar que se sepa nada aun. Y Harry llama demasiado la atención él solo.

Yo le mire un tanto indignado, pero el solo me cogió la mano y me la apretó, poniendo una cara de inocencia que no se la tragaba nadie.

-No lo sé, sería demasiado arriesgado que salierais, aun si llevarais ese tipo de protección. Y más si vais a esos sitios

-¡Pero Remus! Ya somos mayores de edad, podemos defendernos si sucediera algo, que tampoco tiene por qué suceder algo…

-¡Eso! ¡No nos tenéis que tratar como niños pequeños!

-Os estáis comportando como tal- el comentario seco de Severus hizo que nos calláramos de golpe, cuando quería podía ser atemorizante. Seguimos cenando, aunque el buen ambiente que había antes de la conversación había desaparecido.

Cuando acabamos nos sentamos en los sillones frente al fuego para nuestra acostumbrada charla nocturna.

-Chicos, he estado pensando y no vamos a dejaros ir a ninguno de los sitios que habéis dicho.

Eso hizo que quisiésemos intervenir, aunque bastó una mirada de Severus para no abrir la boca.

-Eso sería bastante irresponsable por parte de todos, ya que ambos, aunque llevéis protección para que no os reconozcan, sois bastante particulares, sobre todo tu Draco, llamarías la atención muchísimo, ya que no mucha gente parece un príncipe cuando está comiendo un plato de sopa- bromeo el castaño.

-No lo decimos a mal, antes de que refunfuñes, pero es la verdad, así que, hemos decidido que si queréis salir seria al lado _muggle_, donde nadie os reconocerá.

-Pero ahí no conocemos ningún restaurante o lugar donde ir…- comenté yo, la verdad es que la idea me parecía bastante interesante.

-Pero yo sí, os hare las reservas y podréis ir, de hecho os hare un planning de la noche como regalo de aniversario, donde iréis, donde están los sitios, y otras opciones que podréis hacer.

Draco y yo nos miramos y enseguida nos pusimos de acuerdo.

-¡Genial!- exclame, me levanté y le di un abrazo a Remus- seria el sábado, por la tarde y noche, para estar con nuestros amigos y que luego por la tarde no sospechen, aunque diremos que estaremos con vosotros- lo abrace otra vez bastante contento por cómo había salido todo.

-Venga, venga, menudo pelota estas hecho.

-Pero aun así me quieres- le saque la lengua y regrese a mi sitio.

El sábado tardo un montón en llegar, ya se dice, que cuando antes quieres que llegue algo más tarda en llegar. Ese día estuve en los jardines con Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Nev y Gin, jugando al escondite como si fuéramos niños, pero a pesar de las burlas que recibíamos de los otros alumnos cuando nos veíamos, nos lo pasamos genial todos juntos, no había muchas ocasiones en las que nos podíamos escapar de estudiar con Mione con nosotros.

Después de comer, me dirigí hacia las mazmorras para encontrarme con Draco, Severus y Remus, que ya me estaban esperando.

-Sev os hará el hechizo de glamour, el lo tiene perfeccionado, ya sabéis, los demás ven personas distintas, pero vosotros os seguiréis viendo igual, aquí tengo la ropa adecuada a los sitios que os he puesto en la lista, y también la lista, por supuesto esto es una guía, vosotros elegís donde vais. También os ha hechizado un _traslador_, que os traerá aquí cuando queráis.

-Gracias Rem, eres el mejor, por supuesto estas a la par con Sev- añadí rápidamente al ver su mirada.

Nos cambiamos y la verdad es que a Draco le quedaban tan bien la ropa escogida que me daban más ganas de volvérselas a quitar que de salir del colegio.

Cuando tocamos el _traslador_ aparecimos en un callejón, al lado de lo que parecía un cine, sonreí en cuanto lo vi, nos lo íbamos a pasar genial.

-Vamos, dragón, el cine nos espera, espero que tengas hambre, porque yo me voy a pedir un montón de palomitas de maíz.

Mientras llegamos y elegimos la película le iba explicando cada cosa, al final quedó conforme con todo y nos dispusimos a pasar una tarde genial.

Nuestra última parada, fue la reservación para la cena, guiándonos de las directrices de Remus llegamos sin problemas y la verdad es que no podía a ver elegido mejor. Por fuera parecía un pequeño cottage, lo que le daba un aspecto acogedor y familiar, tenia además, la apariencia de que cada uno estaba a lo suyo, después de ver la carta y pedir supimos que no lo había elegido solo por el exterior, la comida estaba buenísima.

Draco eligió un pastel de carne con aderezo de verduras y yo me decanté por un pescado con nombre interesante que llevaba una salsa verde que estaba buenísima, no pedimos vino porque estábamos todavía en el colegio y por eso mismo era peligroso, no podríamos defendernos si nos pasaba algo. De postre optamos por una tarta de zanahoria, llamada Tarta de la Pasión, que la verdad es que efecto tenía, después de estar todo el día juntos, y no vernos durante la semana casi nada de tiempo, estábamos un poco necesitados, y al comentarle a Draco que quería volver al castillo después de cenar, no puso ninguna pega ya que se imaginaba porque lo dije.

Al llegar al colegio nos pasamos por las mazmorras para avisar a Remus y Severus que ya estábamos sanos y salvos de regreso y luego nos fuimos a la Sala de los Menesteres, dónde podríamos estar tranquilos y nadie nos molestaría.

-Últimamente no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para estar solos y hacer lo que solíamos hacer antes, está muy bien estar con nuestros amigos y todo eso, pero también necesitamos algo de tiempo para estar solos.

-Ya, yo también lo he pensado, la verdad es que echo mucho de menos esos momentos- Draco sonrió y se fue acercando lentamente a él mientas hablaba.

-Te amo Harry, te deseo y ahora lo único que quiero es estar unido a ti, dentro de ti y saber que eres mío…

-Al igual que tu siempre serás mío- finalizó Harry la frase por él- yo también quiero tenerte, quiero sentirte, te amo.

Y con eso, nos besamos, empujé lentamente a Draco en la cama, quedándome encima, para tener una mejor posición, volviéndolo a besar.

Draco no se estaba quieto tampoco, ya me había desabrochado la mayor parte de los botones de la camisa negra que llevaba ese día, y sus manos acariciaban toda mi espalda, mientras me acercaba a él lo más que podía.

Me separé de él y empezé a hacer un recorrido a lo largo del cuerpo de Draco, empezé por la frente, llenándola de besos, mientras que mis manos empezaron a quitarle la ropa, para tener más espacio que acariciar y adorar. El recorrido pronto me llevó al lóbulo de su oreja, el cual saboreé, mordi y chupé delicadamente.

-Te amo, Draco, no sabes cómo lo hago.

Después de decir eso, besé sus labios con deleite, pasión y ternura, siendo correspondido por Draco si dudar ni un segundo, luego bajé al cuello, mientras que una de mis manos pellizcaba y acariciaba con delicadeza uno de sus pezones, haciendo que Draco se pusiera a mil, le sonrei al percatarme de eso y el otro lo excité con la boca, jugando con él, mientras oía los gemidos de placer del rubio. Éste, por su parte, había sacado por completo mi camisa y por el mismo camino iban ya mis pantalones, los zapatos y los calcetines, cuando lo hubo hecho me cogio fuertemente el trasero y me apretó contra su erección, haciendo que ambos gimieramos por el placer que nos embargó.

Segui con mi recorrido y llegué hasta el ombligo, mientras lo llenaba de atenciones, le quité toda la ropa que le quedaba y le acariciaba lentamente las piernas y los muslos. Cuando Draco estaba a punto de reclamarme por la poca atención que le daba a su erección, la acaricié lentamente, torturándolo por el placer que sentía, segui así durante un rato, hasta que Draco no pudo más y con fuerza me cogió la cabeza para que hiciera algo, logrando solamente una risa burlona, pero, como compadeciéndome, cogi la erección de mi novio y como si de un chupa chus se tratara, empecé a lamerla y degustarla, alternando algunos mordisquitos suaves, cuyo único propósito era enervar al rubio, el cual se corrió a los pocos minutos, cuando la tenia completamente en la boca y la estaba succionando de una manera muy sensual.

-¡Dios! ¡Harry!- gritó él, cayendo de golpe en el sofá, respirando irregularmente, a lo que contesté con un beso, impregnado de su propia esencia.

Me quité el bóxer, el cual apretaba dolorosamente mi erección, y con un poco de ayuda de Draco, estuve a punto y preparado para poder recibir a mi novio. Y así lo hice, en la misma postura en la que estábamos (Draco tumbado en la cama y yo a horcajadas sobre él), me empecé a introducir lentamente el miembro de mi dragón, cuando estuvo completamente dentro de él, esperé un poco para acostumbrarme a la intromisión moviéndome después de manera circular para agrandar un poco mi entrada, y cuando estuve listo, me acerque a Draco para darle un beso, y con su ayuda pude empezar a moverme a un ritmo bastante rápido, pero profundo.

-Harry, OH, Dios, Harry- eso era lo único que se oía en la habitación, eso y la respiración acelerada de ambos.

Duramos poco, ya que Draco empezó a masturbarme, por lo que con tantos puntos en los que me estaban dando placer, no pude soportarlo más y me corri en la mano del rubio, siendo imitado al momento por él. Luego, cai sobre su cuerpo, siendo recibido por Draco gustosamente, el cual me dió un beso bastante apasionado, que hizo que casi nos ahogaramo los dos por la falta de aire.

-Ha estado bastante bien, ¿eh?- comenté con una sonrisa un rato más tarde.

-Y que lo digas, no sabes lo que daría por estar así contigo siempre- suspiró- se está tan bien aquí, que no quiero dejar esta posición nunca.

Rei ante el comportamiento infantil de mi novio mientras me separaba de él y me echaba a su lado, apoyándome en su cuerpo- a mí también me gustaría.


	3. Puñal

**PUÑAL**

Era un caos.

La batalla final en Hogwarts estaba en todo su apogeo, el bando de la luz defendiendo el castillo, los mortifagos intentando crear una brecha entre sus enemigos, todo eran luces de colores por los hechizos y maldiciones de los combatientes.

Estaba luchando contra el círculo interno de Voldemort, Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Rabastan, para tener 17 años me las estaba arreglando para no perder terreno enfrentándome a los tres a la vez, lo que significaba que los entrenamientos con Severus Snape y Remus Lupin habían surtido el efecto deseado.

Neville se me unió en el combate en cuanto se libró de su oponente, dirigiéndose directamente hacia Bellatrix, dejándome solo con los dos hombres y un tanto más despejado ya que la más poderosa y de la que mas tenía que cuidarme era de la mujer, más que nada por lo imprevisible que era.

Tardé un rato en poder quitarme de encima a los dos mortifagos, el tiempo en el que Voldemort consiguió abrir la brecha necesaria para poder incluir en la refrigeria a los dementores, un golpe que nos esperábamos, pero que no podríamos combatir con facilidad, ya que no muchos sabían realizar el patronus.

Me cuadré de hombros y pensé en mi recuerdo más feliz, casualmente ocurrido este año, cuando la persona de la que estaba enamorado correspondió a mis sentimientos, con esa escena en mente, pronuncié el encantamiento y un destello plateado me rodeó intensamente, centrándose en la figura que poco a poco iba formándose desde mi varita, el ciervo que simbolizaba a mi padre; éste empezó a embestir a las criaturas oscuras, juntándose con los demás animales pertenecientes a los miembros de ED que estaban en la batalla y de los magos experimentados de la Orden del Fénix.

Cuando habíamos acabado con la mayoría de los dementores, vi que Severus y Remus se estaban enfrentando a Voldemort, por lo que rápidamente me dirigí hacia allí, no quería que nada les pasase, se habían vuelto muy importantes para mí en el año que había pasado con ellos entrenando todas las tardes después de las clases y no quería perderlos por nada del mundo.

Cuando estaba cerca de ellos le lancé una maldición seccionadora a Voldemort para que me prestase atención a mí en vez de a los dos hombres, cosa que sucedió ya que estaba tan impaciente como yo de librar nuestra batalla y acabar con todo de una vez.

Nos enzarzamos en un duelo que luego, la gente que nos veía comentaría, que era imposible de seguir nuestros movimientos de lo rápidos que eran.

-Ríndete mocoso, no vas a poder ganarme, no tienes suficiente poder- gritó una de las veces en las que uno de sus hechizos me golpeó, haciendo que chocara contra la pared que estaba detrás mío.

-Ni lo sueñes, ¡nunca me rendiré!

-Ya verás como si, no tardarás en cansarte, en agotar tu poder, llevas mucho tiempo luchando, al contrario que yo que acabo de empezar.

En eso tenía razón, yo llevaba cerca de 3 horas luchando contra los mortifagos y ya empezaba a notarme el cansancio, tanto físico, como mágico, ya que los hechizos que lanzaba no tenían el mismo poder ni efecto que al principio, pero aun así no estaba nada preocupado, sabía que iba a ganar, lo conseguiría, conseguiría librar al mundo de Voldemort. Durante este año en el colegio había descubierto que tenía mucho por lo que vivir: una familia, por fin tenía una familia propia y eso es por lo que luchaba hoy, por defenderla y conservarla, nadie lograría truncar mis planes, nadie.

Me levanté simulando esfuerzo para que mi enemigo se confiara, bajando el poder de mis próximos hechizos, engañándolo, una treta bastante Slytherin cortesía de Severus, que era efectiva, poco a poco Tom iba relajándose, sonriendo con la victoria ya en la mano, creyendo que me tenía ya vencido, y lo que no sabía era que era al revés, que yo estaba guardando mis fuerzas para el contraataque final, que sólo esquivaba sus ataques no porque ya no me quedara poder, sino porque no quería malgastarlo en eso.

Al estar tan pendiente de Voldemort y sólo de él, no note que uno de sus mortifagos se me acercaba y que estaba preparado para lanzarme un hechizo, que no me haría precisamente cosquillas, viniendo de quien venía.

-¡Harry!

Cuando oí el grito de Remus ya era demasiado tarde, ya estaba pronunciando el hechizo mortal, me giré instintivamente y la escena que vi a continuación me dejo horrorizado: el mortifago era Lucius Malfoy, el cual casi acababa de pronunciar la maldición cuando de la nada un puñal se le clavo en el pecho y lo peor era que yo conocía ese puñal, porque yo lo había comprado, se lo había regalado como regalo de aniversario a mi novio para que se pudiera defender si lo necesitara.

-¡Harry!

Otro grito, esta vez de Severus hizo que me girara hacia Voldemort, el cual al verme desprevenido estaba a punto de lanzarme una maldición, esta vez una de las más oscuras, al verme, sonrió malvadamente y la lanzó, yo conseguí evitarla y empecé a contraatacar con fuerza, con ganas de acabar de una vez por todas con la batalla. Mi oponente se quedó sorprendido por mi recuperación, pero de igual manera reaccionó con rapidez, parando todos los hechizos que le lanzaba, pero solo atinando a defenderse, sin poder atacar, cosa que le estaba impacientando.

-No creas que te has salvado, Potter. Eso solo ha sido pura suerte, esta noche el ganador seré yo.

-No te lo tengas tan creído Tom.

-Solo soy realista. No eres más que el muchacho que consiguió que su padrino muriera por no saber cerrar su mente y por puro sentimentalismo, no seré derrotado por alguien así.

-Cree lo que quieras, Tom, lo que quieras, pero vas a perder por ese sentimentalismo, como tú lo llamas, porque para el bando de la luz es lo que nos da fuerzas para luchar, para poder resistir.

-El mentado amor de Dumbledore- se burló Voldemort.

-Ese mismo, ese que tú no conoces, porque no tuviste a nadie que te lo diera, ya que te abandonaron de pequeño y nadie se responsabilizó de ti ni te dio su cariño.

-Yo no necesito eso. Los sentimientos son debilidad.

-Por eso he llegado hasta aquí, Voldemort, porque me hacen débil- respondí sarcásticamente.

-¡Mocoso insolente! No te atrevas a hablarme de esa manera, ¡Crucio!

Y eso era lo que estaba esperando, por eso le di conversación, para que el pudiera lanzarme esa maldición, ya que era un hechizo que necesitaba concentración, y en ese segundo en el que lo lanzó, impactándome, sonreí, había ganado, ya que lo que Voldemort no se esperaba era que levantara mi varita, le apuntase con ella y le arrojara la maldición mortal, cosa que se notó cuando le alcanzó: una máscara de sorpresa y a la vez terror se quedó para siempre en la cara de mi enemigo.

Una vez que me asegure que estaba muerto, le corté la cabeza, no quería que volviera y que cosa más efectiva que eso, luego, levité el cuerpo para que todos lo vieran.

-¡He ganado! Voldemort está muerto, parad ya de luchar y seréis perdonados.

Aunque lo que yo quería no fue exactamente lo que sucedió, los duelos pararon y todos se giraron a mirarme, pero los mortifagos al ver a su líder muerto avanzaron todos a una hacia mí, lanzándome una multitud de hechizos. Al ver eso lo único que se me ocurrió fue poner el cuerpo de Voldemort de escudo para que no me alcanzara ninguna maldición, a la vez, note las magias de Remus, Severus y Draco rodeándome y protegiéndome de la multitud de hechizos, aunque fue malo para mi, esta situación fue muy bien aprovechada tanto por los aurores como por la Orden, que empezaron a inmovilizar y esposar a los mortifagos sin que cundiera el pánico, así como a poner hechizos anti desaparición, para que fuera mucho más fácil capturarlos. La distracción no duro mucho, pero si lo suficiente para que lograran capturar a más de la mitad, después, el duelo comenzó otra vez, con la diferencia de que esta vez la Orden luchaba con la esperanza de haber ganado y los mortifagos con la desesperación de quien sabe que ya ha perdido y no tiene nada que perder, cosa que los hacía mucho más peligrosos que antes.

Esta situación duró una hora, eterna para nosotros, ya agotados de la anterior lucha, pero ya casi, cuando todavía quedaban bastantes, llegaron refuerzos, los miembros del ministerio que no habían luchado antes, que solo buscaban la gloria de llegar y llevarse el mérito de todo. Habían podido aparecerse porque el hechizo de anti desaparición era solo para los mortifagos, un hechizo que yo había inventado especial para personas que llevaran la marca.

-¡Ya podían haber llegado antes!- exclamó con desprecio Severus al verlos.

-Ya sabes como son, por lo menos han llegado cuando los necesitábamos, no creo que hubiéramos aguantado mucho mas, estamos agotados- le tranquilizó Remus.

Al llegar los refuerzos, nosotros dejamos de luchar y nos dejamos caer al suelo, estábamos muertos del cansancio.

Al estar descansados y con todas sus fuerzas, los miembros del Ministerio acabaron rápido con la refrigeria, lo que aprovecharon los miembros de la Orden para llevar a los heridos a la carpa que habían convertido en hospital al principio y que estaba protegida con Fidelio sólo para los magos que no llevaran la marca, Severus no habría podido ir a menos que yo lo anulara para el expresamente, ya que era un hechizo bastante complejo que habíamos ideado él y yo para proteger a la gente durante la guerra.

Nosotros cuatro, al no tener nada grave, nos dirigimos hacia el castillo, queríamos estar solos, y pensar en lo que había pasado y en que nos depararía el futuro.

-Harry, vámonos a nuestra habitación, por favor.

Miré detenidamente a Draco, estaba pálido, con ojeras y la ropa llena de sangre, pero lo peor fue al mirar sus ojos: para mi, sus ojos siempre me habían dicho lo que no podía expresar con palabras, y ahora, lo que me querían decir era el dolor que sentía, lo mal que estaba por lo que había hecho.

-Claro, amor.

Les di un fuerte abrazo a Severus y a Remus, agradeciendo a todos los dioses que estaban con vida y conmigo y me dirigí con Draco hacia la habitación que nos había preparado expresamente Severus cuando pasábamos la noche ahí después de un entrenamiento demasiado extenuante. Al llegar, Draco se sentó en la cama tapándose la cara con las manos y suprimiendo un sollozo.

-Amor…- me acerqué rápidamente y lo abracé, anhelando poder quitarle ese dolor, el sufrimiento que tenía en ese momento.

Era injusto que pasara esto justo cuando había logrado derrotar a Voldemort y teníamos todo el derecho a ser felices, pero aun así, seguiría apoyándolo, amándolo, como lo había hecho ante las dificultades que nos habían sucedido desde que empezamos a salir. Porque no todo había sido fácil y sencillo cómo cuando se lo habíamos dicho a Remus y Severus, Lucius se había enterado de nuestra relación y el vociferador que le mandó se oyó hasta en la otra punta del castillo, diciéndole a Draco de todo, que no era un buen hijo, que lo desheredaba, que no se merecía llevar el apellido Malfoy... de todo, y aunque Draco no lo demostró, yo si supe todo lo que le había afectado esa carta, y más porque su madre ni siquiera le había escrito ni una nota; de hecho no había logrado hablar con ella desde hacia muchísimo tiempo, y no sabía si estaba bien, o su padre le había hecho algo como represalia por su desobediencia.

La siguiente vez que padre e hijo se encontraron fue en el campo de batalla, casi al empezar la misma, en la que Lucius hizo que su brazalete se destruyera y que le ocasionara una grave herida en el brazo izquierdo, y conociéndole, le dolía más la pérdida del brazalete que la herida ocasionada por su padre. Sobre todo por las palabras que le dijo después:

-Ya no eres un Malfoy, y por lo tanto tampoco un Black, no tienes derecho a llevar nada que los simbolice, por mucho que haya pertenecido a una Black, no eres digno de llevar ese brazalete.

-Venga amor, sabías que algo así podría ocurrir.

-Si, pero no que yo mismo lo tendría que matar.

-Me salvaste a mí...

-Lo sé, y por eso estoy así, porque salvé a la persona que más amo ahora, anteponiéndola por la persona a la que más amé en el pasado, supongo que estoy confuso todavía por lo ocurrido. Y además, no vi a mi madre, ni en la pelea, ni luego cuando llegaron los aurores, no sé si está viva, muerta o...

-Vamos, Draco, sabes que está bien, tu sabrías perfectamente si ella estuviera muerta, lo notarias de inmediato.

Me había enterado gracias a él, que todos los miembros de familias sangre puras ligaban a sus familias mediante un hechizo con el que les permitían saber si uno de dichos miembros fallecía o si estaba verdaderamente grave.

-Supongo...

No le dejé hablar, le abracé más fuerte y le besé, haciendo que se olvidara de todo por al menos unos minutos. Y esa era mi intención, solo unos minutos, pero cuando empezó a empujarme hacia la cama para tumbarme y a profundizar el beso, supe que los siguientes minutos iban a ser más que una distracción, iban a ser un alivio y una recompensa para ambos.

-Espera amor, vamos a ducharnos primero, estamos llenos de sangre, barro y suciedad, no quiero que la primera vez que hagamos el amor después de la guerra sea así, date cuenta que es la primera vez del resto de nuestra vida.

Le sonreí y me levanté, llevándomelo al baño que teníamos acoplado en la habitación para poder asearnos cuando quisiéramos sin necesidad de molestar a nuestros anfitriones. Una vez ahí, nos lanzó un hechizo para desnudarnos y sacó las toallas para después.

-Eres un romántico empedernido.

-¿Y así me amas, a que si?

El solamente sonrió negando con la cabeza y me metió en la ducha. Una vez ahí, me aplastó contra los azulejos, besándome con fuerza, con pasión, demostrándome cuanto me deseaba en ese momento.

Yo no me quedé atrás y le agarré del culo, alzándolo para que se sujetara a mí con sus piernas, mientras restregaba nuestras erecciones y ambos jadeábamos por el placer que sentíamos, era excitante estar abrazados de esa manera, restregándonos con el agua cayéndonos encima, sintiéndonos limpios, como si además de nuestra suciedad, el agua también se llevara los pecados que habíamos cometido hacia poco.

- ¡Harry! - exclamó en un momento en el que conseguí meterle un dedo para poder prepararle, todavía con él agarrado- eso se siente bien.

-Mmmm

Lo bajé y lo apoyé contra la pared, en ese momento, estaba tan sumergido en el placer que no podía hacer nada más, me pegué a él y seguí preparándole, con cuidado y suavidad, para que no le doliera y se sintiera lo mejor posible para él, poco a poco se fue distendiendo, haciendo que mi pene se engrosara por la anticipación, cuando lo noté lo suficientemente estirado le besé fuerte mientras lo volvía a alzar y lo penetraba de un golpe, haciendo que él se arqueara tanto que se golpeara la cabeza contra la pared del placer que sintió.

Yo me moví lentamente, saboreando el momento, haciendo que durara lo más posible, que ambos estuviéramos conectados por siempre, de esta manera, pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar, y a pesar de mis esfuerzos por durar, Draco no lo logró, corriéndose con fuerza en mi estomago, y apretando tanto su culo, que logró que me corriera con él, casi al mismo tiempo. Sin apenas fuerzas, nos deslizamos por la pared y nos quedamos unos minutos disfrutando de ese sentimiento de euforia de después del orgasmo y sintiendo como el agua nos limpiaba. Después de un rato, nos secamos y nos fuimos a la habitación, donde caímos en la cama y no tardamos nada en quedarnos dormidos.

Nos despertamos por unos golpes en la puerta, sintiendo como si no hubiéramos dormido nada, pero cuando miramos el reloj, habían pasado 12 horas, saltamos de la cama y nos pusimos lo primero que encontramos.

-¡Entre!

Fue Remus el que entró, con una bandeja de comida que se veía apetitosa y un fardo lleno de lo que parecían pergaminos levitando detrás.

-Aquí tenéis el desayuno, aunque en verdad seria la cena. Estáis bien, ¿verdad?

-Si Rem, todavía un poco cansados, pero bien.

Él puso la bandeja en la mesita que teníamos preparada para las comidas y luego se sentó en una de las sillas.

-No os preocupéis por eso, después de que comáis os podéis volver a dormir, Severus se encargará de que nadie os moleste, está especialmente preocupado por vuestra salud. Por otro lado, cuando queráis tenéis trabajo que hacer- señaló el fardo que había dejado en el suelo- son cartas...

-Tíralas- exclamó Draco. Remus lo miro mal y continuó.

-Como iba diciendo, son cartas de vuestros conocidos y amigos, Severus y yo las hemos seleccionado, y aquí solo están las de la gente que conocéis, nadie más, las otras cientos de cartas están en la chimenea, Sev quiso hacer fuego anoche y no tenia madera a mano.

Eso hizo que Draco sonriera maliciosamente y que estuviera de acuerdo con las acciones de su padrino, no tenía por que soportar todas las propuestas indecorosas que desde luego recibiría su muy famoso novio.

-Propongo que las leáis lo más pronto posible, son de gente importante para vosotros que se merecen una contestación. Aquí os he puesto también plumas, tinta y pergamino.

Nos dio un beso y un abrazo y se fue de la habitación.

-Pongámonos manos a la obra- Draco se levantó de la cama y cogió el fardo, lo vació y rápidamente las cartas se fueron amontonando en dos montones- me encantan los hechizos de Sev, son muy útiles.

Cogió su montón y se sentó en la mesa a desayunar, yo lo imité, cogiendo mi propio montón y viendo los remitentes: los Weasleys, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Luna, y algunas personas de la Orden como Tonks o Kingsley, de verdad di gracias por la intervención de mis padres, si no, hubiera tenido que estar leyendo cartas y cuidándome de ellas durante mínimo un mes. Comimos tranquilamente hasta que oí a Draco atragantarse.

-¿Amor?

No me contestó, lo único que hizo fue seguir mirando la carta que tenía en la mano.

-¿Draco? ¿Qué pasa?

Me levanté y me acerqué a el por detrás, apoyándome en sus hombros e intentando mirar lo que lo había dejado tan concentrado. Al verlo, sonreí de alivio y también de alegría, era una carta de Narcisa. Rápidamente la cogí, la abrí y se la puse otra vez en sus manos, ya preparada para que ambos la leyéramos a la vez.

-Venga, Draco, lo llevas esperando todo el año, léela.

El asintió y se dispuso a leerla, lo mismo que yo, quería saber las noticias de primera mano.

_ Queridos Draco y Harry,_

_Supongo que os sorprenderá esta carta y sobre todo dirigida a ambos, pero teniendo a Severus como familia no os debería de extrañar, el encontró la manera de comunicarse conmigo de forma segura y contarme todo lo referido a vosotros, sólo después de que ayer acabarais con Voldemort y con Lucius, también me contó como ocurrió todo, y déjame decirte Draco, que era lo mejor que podías haber hecho, no te lo recrimino ni te culpo, lo hiciste porque lo creíste en ese momento, y déjame decirte que entre el amor de tu vida y la persona que en los últimos anos te hizo la vida imposible, es preferible salvar a la primera, en tu lugar yo lo habría hecho igual, así que no te preocupes por nada ni te apenes._

_Por otro lado me alegro de que los dos estéis bien, juntos y felices, vuestro padrino me ha contado por encima como sucedió todo y me alegro mucho por ambos, espero que tengáis tiempo y podamos conversar algún día._

_Pasando a otro tema, Draco, te diré que no he podido escribirte ni contactarme contigo debido a los hechizos que Lucius había colocado en mi, y que solo se rompieron con su muerte, para no preocuparte, he estado todo este tiempo oculta con mi hermana Andrómeda Tonks, que hizo el favor de acogerme cuando tu padre me echó a la calle, casi muerta y con un maldiciones que sólo alguien sangre pura podría curar, pero no te preocupes cariño, ya estoy bien y tu tía nos ha ofrecido su hospitalidad para ambos si la volvemos a necesitar, por su puesto ahora que tu padre ha muerto, tendremos la Mansión Malfoy para vivir si ese es tu deseo, ya lo decidiremos más adelante, tu preocúpate ahora por tu novio, y por las clases, no espero menos que excelentes en tus calificaciones, jovencito, y eso va para los dos, tenéis que mirar por vuestro futuro, y eso empieza desde el colegio._

_Bueno, me despido ya de vosotros, esperando que me visitéis en cuanto tengáis un rato libre._

_Vuestra, _

_ Ayla Narcisa Malfoy Black_

-Bueno, esto no es lo que me esperaba de una noble sangre pura, pero me cae muy bien tu madre, Draco.

-¡Esta viva!- exclamó el saltando de la silla y golpeándome con ella.- ¡Harry! Lo siento, amor, ¿estás bien?

-Si, no te preocupes.

La verdad es que sólo con verle la cara de alegría que tenía se iban todos los problemas, era genial tenerlo otra vez conmigo. El me sonrió y me abrazó, para después besarme con la fuerza y con la alegría de saber que una de las personas más importantes para ti está bien y a salvo.

-Me alegro muchísimo por ti, Amor, muchísimo.

-Te amo, Harry- nos abrazamos otra vez, hasta que momentos después Draco se separo de mi- Se lo voy a contar a Sev y Rem, ¡ven!

Me dejé llevar por él cuando entró en la habitación de mis padres, los cuales estaban sentados en el salón, sonriendo divertidos ante la alegría de Draco, este se lanzó contra ellos y arrastrándome a mí con él, acabamos todos tirados en el suelo, riéndonos y en un revoltijo de piernas y brazos, pero felices de estar juntos, de haber sobrevivido a una guerra y sobre todo, de no habernos rendido.


	4. Jarabe

**JARABE**

-Me duele la cabeza…- se quejó Draco.

-Te lo mereces, amor, recuerda que te advertí.

-Pero…

-Nada, Draco, túmbate en la cama, te quedarás todo el día en ella reposando el resfriado que has pillado, y nada de lamentos, esta vez no van a funcionar.

-Te odio.

-Y yo te amo.

La verdad es que daba pena ver al pobre hombre: estaba mas pálido de lo normal, lo cual era decir demasiado, ya que su piel siempre era muy pálida, tenia ojeras y éstas le daban un aspecto mucho mas enfermizo y si a eso le sumamos todos los lamentos, parecería que había contraído una gravísima enfermedad, en vez de un resfriado común, pero conociendo sus antecedentes, era lo normal con él.

Había cogido la afición de correr todas las mañanas temprano antes de ir al trabajo, dándole igual si nevara o lloviera, ocasionando que cada poco se enfermara, pero el siendo el terco que era no daba brazo a torcer y seguía yendo, de donde sacaba la energía, no lo sabía, porque sabía que su trabajo de relajado no tenía nada, pero en fin, cada uno con sus cosas.

Negando con la cabeza, baje a hacernos el desayuno, el cual yo me comí en la cocina rápidamente y el de Draco lo puse en una bandeja para llevárselo a la cama, esperando que el gesto no pasase desapercibido.

-Toma, todo como a ti te gusta- le pasé la bandeja y saqué un frasco del bolsillo enseñándoselo con burla- y lo que no.

-¡Harry!

-Esta vez el medimago dijo que te iba a cambiar las pastillas por el jarabe liquido, que el otro no te hacia el efecto deseado, asique… toma, dos cucharadas.

No fiándome de él, espere hasta que se las tomo, en verdad parecía un niño pequeño.

-Me voy a trabajar, espero que cuando vuelva, te encuentre en la cama, sino, voy a llamar a Molly para que mañana te vigile y ya sabes cómo es ella.

No se dignó en contestarme, me devolvió el frasco con el jarabe, cogió el libro de la mesita de noche y se escondió detrás de el.

Me fui al Ministerio todavía un poco preocupado por el estado de Draco, pero una vez sumergido en mi trabajo, se me fueron las horas volando, casi olvidándome de comer, si no hubiera sido por uno de mis compañeros que me arrastró con él a la cafetería para que comiera con todos.

-¿Adelantaste algo?- me preguntó Kevin.

-Si, la verdad es que si, tengo ese hechizo a punto, me quedan un par de retoques para poder acabarlo- respondí mientras me comía mis macarrones con gula, eran los mejores que había probado, razón por la que la mayoría de los días los eligiera, a pesar de las protestas de Draco de equilibrar mejor la comida.

-No me extraña, has estado cerca de una semana enfrascado en él, si no te saco a las horas de las comidas o a las de irnos no pararías.

-Ya sabes, una vez que empiezo uno nuevo…

-Sigues el hilo, lo enhebras, lo cruzas y lo resuelves- parafraseó Kevin haciéndome burla.

-Ya, no hace falta que te burles de mí, me sumerjo y punto- le corté de golpe.

-Que humos traes hoy, ¿demasiada fiesta anoche?

-Ohhh, si, ¡por supuesto! Ponte a cuidar al señor niño-pequeño-enfermo y ya verás que fiesta es.

-¿Cogió otro resfriado?

-Si, el tercero en dos meses, y todo por lo mismo. Si ya le ha pasado, ¿por qué lo vuelve a repetir? ¡No lo entiendo!- era Draco el que cogía el resfriado, pero quien tenía que estar pendiente de él por la fiebre, darle los medicamentos a la hora, y cuidar de que no se pusiera peor era yo, y era desesperante, porque además se comportaba como un niño caprichoso- en fin, ¿Qué tal tu? Perdón por meterte en esto.

-Naaa, ya estoy acostumbrado, después de 5 años, es pan de cada día, no te preocupes, y yo bien, Luna y yo vamos a irnos de fin de semana a Grecia para uno de sus reportajes, así que genial.

Kevin había conocido a Luna a través de mi en una de las fiestas que habíamos realizado y habían coincidido, y si no fue amor a primera vista no se que fue, lo que para Draco siempre fue un tema de risa, ya que viéndolos nadie pensaría que fuesen pareja: Luna siempre estaba en Babia (en la luna) y Kevin era una persona bastante centrada y calculadora, pero bueno, como dice el refrán muggle, Dios los crea y ellos se juntan.

-Me alegro por vosotros- le choqué la mano y seguimos hablando durante toda la comida.

Por la tarde también tuvo que separarme de mi trabajo, ya que me volví a sumergir en él, pero como dijo antes, era una cosa normal en mí.

Al contrario de la creencia de la gente el que estudio para auror fue Draco y no yo, yo preferí mantenerme fuera de los focos y trabajar en algo que había descubierto era lo que mejor se me daba: la creación de hechizos, empezó en el colegio como un hobbie, como Severus empezó a llamarlo, hasta que lo desarrollé del todo y era lo mejor que podía haber descubierto, porque me encantaba esa rama de la magia, el estar en contacto con ella, seguir lo hilos que dejaba, las huellas… era fascinante, por lo que nada más acabar el colegio apliqué para el Departamento de Misterios y gracias a que éste no se dejó guiar por mi fama, conseguí convencerles por mi mismo que valía para el puesto, que no sólo era suerte de novato. Hasta la fecha había conseguido crear cerca de 20 hechizos nuevos, la mayoría requeridos en el Departamento de Aurores, lo que me hacía estar cerca tanto de Ron como de Draco, ya que ambos trabajaban en ese departamento.

Cuando llegué a casa lo primero de lo que me di cuenta era del fantástico olor a comida que se notaba por toda la casa, lo que me dijo que Draco no había obedecido mis órdenes y había salido de la cama, estaba ya preparado para regañarle, cuando al pasar por el comedor, me sorprendió la mesa puesta para dos y él sentado en uno de los asientos.

-¿Draco?- pregunté confundido.

-No es ninguna fecha especial, si eso es lo que te preguntas ni nada importante, solamente quería haberte algo…

-Te dije que no salieras de la cama, que te convenía descansar para que se te pasara el catarro.

-Si, ya lo sé, pero después de que te fueras me quedé pensando en que por mi culpa has estado sin dormir muchas noches, que has estado pendiente de mi mucho tiempo y que yo sólo te lo agradezco con refunfuños y lamentos, así que decidí hacerte una cena en compensación- explicó con voz tímida.

Al instante se me pasó el enfado que llevaba por su desobediencia y paso a ser ternura por lo que había hecho por mí.

-¡Oh! Draco, no tenias porque, sabes que lo hago con gusto, no por obligación, se que algunas veces parece de esa manera, pero no lo es ni por asomo.

-No estoy tratando de hacerte sentir culpable, sino darte un regalo, tómalo y deja de hablar. Lo único que falta es el maldito jarabe, que no sé donde lo guardas.

-Te amo, Dragón.

Le abracé fuertemente, y lo besé con cariño, luego fui por el jarabe y cenamos juntos, con tranquilidad, disfrutando de la magnífica cena que había preparado.


	5. Vino

**VINO**

Cinco años juntos, nadie hubiese creído que algo así pudiera ocurrir, éramos enemigos, decían, te va a traicionar, no te merece… un sinfín de críticas que ahora solo pasan de largo, pero que al principio dolían, y mucho, sobre todo viniendo de gente a la que aprecias y consideras tu familia.

Ese día, 3 de marzo, me levanté temprano y lo primero que hice fue llevarle el desayuno a la cama.

-Despierta, amor.

-Mmmm, desayuno en la cama…- me sonrió y me acercó para darme un beso.- te amo.

Sabia siempre que decir para tenerme suplicándole, después de tantos años no había perdido su toque, negué con la cabeza sonriendo, y le puse la bandeja con la comida en el regazo, luego me subí a la cama con él para poder desayunar juntos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

Ante esa pregunta solo le sonreí, no queriendo que averiguara nada de lo que había planeado.

-De lo único que tienes que preocuparte es de seguirme la corriente, nada más. Solo te puedo prometer que lo vas a pasar genial.

Era una tradición, en los días libres, cada uno elegía lo que íbamos a hacer ese día, este en particular, lo elegía yo.

Le di un beso y seguí comiendo, el me imitó, un tanto a regañadientes, pero con una sonrisa sutil en su boca. Sabía que en el fondo disfrutaba del suspense de no saber que íbamos a hacer.

Cuando acabamos le di instrucciones para que se vistiera, ya que él era mas de ropa formal, y el sitio al que íbamos era obligatorio ropa casi de estar por casa

Al ver Draco donde estábamos me miró un tanto asustado, durante los años que llevábamos juntos le había dicho unas cuantas veces que quería ir a uno ya que cuando era pequeño, mis tíos llevaban a mi primo varias veces al año a uno y siempre se lo pasaba genial, y le había dicho las atracciones que tenía y las cosas que se podían hacer ahí, se lo había explicado con detalle, y por su cara no me creyó, pero al ver las atracciones y su funcionamiento...

-¿Pretendes que me monte en esas cosas?

-Por supuesto, para eso hemos venido.

-Pero... y si se rompen, y si dejan de funcionar cuando están en lo alto y si...

-Shhh, Draco, tranquilo, todo está controlado, hacen un montón de comprobaciones a todas las atracciones con el fin de que no pase nada de lo que estás diciendo, no te preocupes, además, si te sientes inseguro, siempre puedes ponerte algún hechizo de protección.

-Pero...

-Draco- lo giré para verlo a los ojos y en verdad estaba asustado, no era que no quisiera, sino que tenía un miedo atroz- vamos a hacer una cosa, nos montamos en la que tu elijas, vamos a recorrer el parque entero, y una vez visto todo tú eliges, si no te gusta, nos vamos y hacemos otra cosa, ¿te parece?

Pareció pensárselo, aunque todavía se le veía un poco asustado.

-Vale, si no me gusta nos vamos, es una promesa.

Lo sellamos con un abrazo, que era más que nada para que se sintiera con más fuerzas y más tranquilo.

Nos tomó cerca de hora y media dar la vuelta a todo el parque de atracciones ya que era enorme, y cuando llegamos al mismo sitio del que habíamos salido, Draco estaba más tranquilo y con las ideas más claras de cómo funcionaba todo.

-Quiero montarme en ese palo alto que sube despacio y cae rápido, se veía interesante, se parece al Amago de Wronsky que hacemos con la escoba.

Al ver su elección me sorprendí, ya que esa era una de las atracciones que mas asustaba a la gente, pero me encogí de hombros y fuimos a por ella.

Una vez ahí, nos esperamos a nuestro turno y al llegar, nos sentamos en el sitio que los ayudantes nos dijeron, nos pusieron las bandas de seguridad y esperamos a que empezara, yo por mi parte había hecho como Draco y me había puesto un hechizo, sólo por si acaso.

La verdad es que para mí, la atracción fue muy divertida, grité un montón mientras caíamos, pero la vista que tuvimos cuando estuvimos en lo alto fue fantástica, increíble, no mejor que en una escoba, pero casi, y mirando a Draco, creo que sí que le gusto.

-Estuvo bien, creo que este sitio me va a gustar- obviamente sus comentarios eran comedidos, como muchas veces me había dicho: un Malfoy no demuestra a la gente nada, pero yo sabía la verdad, le había encantado.

-Entonces me toca a mi decidir ahora, ok?

Y sin darle tiempo a nada, le cogí de la mano y lo lleve a la montaña rusa que me había llamado la atención nada más verla, era altísima, y tenía muchos recovecos y curvas, ¡iba a ser genial!

Y así pasamos todo el día, yendo de un sitio a otro disfrutando como no lo habíamos hecho en mucho tiempo, nos habíamos mojado, manchado de comida… pero una cosa era segura, nos lo habíamos pasado genial.

-¡Bueno!- exclamé tumbándome en el sofá cuando llegamos a casa.- ¡esto hay que repetirlo otra vez!

-Hoy te has lucido, Potter- dijo acurrucándose a mi lado.

-Pues el día todavía no se ha acabado, descansamos un rato y nos vamos a la ducha, que tenemos una reserva para cenar.

-¡Después de todo el día! ¡Me caigo de sueño!

-Venga, no refunfuñes, te va a gustar mucho, ya verás.

Nos quedamos un buen rato ahí, hasta que me di cuenta de que si no nos movíamos no nos iba a dar tiempo, nos duchamos rápido y por separado y nos vestimos, esta vez, si con nuestra ropa normal.

El restaurante que había elegido, era el mismo al que habíamos ido cuando habíamos hecho 3 meses en Hogwarts y Severus y Remus nos habían dejado salir a celebrarlo, al verlo, Draco se emocionó mucho, ya que desde ese día no habíamos ido.

-Menudo día de sorpresas llevas, Harry. Te lo has currado un montón.

-Para que te apliques el cuento para el próximo día libre- le guiñé un ojo y entramos en el restaurante.

Una vez dentro el recepcionista nos llevó hasta la mesa que había reservado ya con antelación, y que era la misma que la otra vez. No le dejé elegir nada, ya que quería que todo fuera una recreación de aquella noche, la única diferencia, fue el vino, esta vez, si que permití que Draco lo pidiera, ya no estábamos en el colegio, y nos podíamos permitir emborracharnos si queríamos.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, comimos, y bebimos con moderación, pero al llegar al postre, yo tenía una sorpresa más.

El camarero nos sirvió el pudin de chocolate en sendas copas de helado y antes de que empezáramos a comerlo, le cogí la mano y se la apreté.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Este día ha sido genial, nos hemos divertido y hemos hecho cosas nuevas, tanto para ti como para mi, y no han sido solo este día, llevamos 5 años haciéndolo, descubriendo y haciendo cosas nuevas para ambos, fuiste mi primer novio, mi primera vez, y aunque no lo quieras admitir se que yo también lo fui para ti- el sólo sonrió pícaramente- la Guerra nos cambió, eso sí que es verdad, dejamos de ser unos niños que peleábamos a todas horas a unos jóvenes que se besaban a todas horas- él se rio con mi broma, y siguió apretándome la mano con fuerza, como si ya supusiese hacia donde iba- al principio nadie sabía de nuestra relación, salvo Rem y Sev, y era perfecta, si, teníamos que poner excusas todo el rato para vernos y poder hablar, pero era nuestro secreto y cuando los demás lo supieron no se lo tomaron muy bien, que si tú eras un mortifago, que si yo era gay y no tenía que serlo, que me ibas a llevar al lado oscuro... en fin, todo eso- hice una pausa para pensar lo que iba a decir a continuación y seguí con mi discurso- también conseguimos buenos trabajos, donde ambos queríamos, aunque como siempre la prensa nos acribilló por nuestras decisiones, pero al final, es nuestra vida, y deben permitir que la vivamos como queramos. Llevo pensando en esto mucho tiempo, en las decisiones que tomamos y vamos a seguir tomando y quiero hacerte una pregunta- le cogí la otra mano y mirándole a los ojos lo pregunté- ¿quieres seguir tomando las decisiones importantes de tu vida conmigo?- le sonreí y cogí de mi chaqueta una caja, se la di, él no podía ni hablar, tenía los ojos rojos, de ese rojo antes de empezar a llorar- puedes verlo antes de responderme, pero que no condicione tu respuesta.

Al abrirlo, se quedó asombrado, lo noté por la rigidez de sus manos, levantó la mirada con la pregunta escrita en sus ojos.

-Es lo que piensas, me costó mucho encontrarlo, pero quería dártelo, porque se lo mucho que significa para ti tenerlo.

El regalo no era un anillo, como comúnmente se regalaba, yo le había dado un brazalete, uno exactamente igual al que le había regalado su madre cuando era un niño y que su padre le había arrebatado cuando supo lo nuestro, aduciendo que al no ser un Malfoy tampoco tenía derecho a llevar algo de los Black, no tenía derecho a él. Solo se diferenciaba del de su madre en el color de la piedra, aquel tenía un diamante y este, una esmeralda, aduciendo al color de mis ojos.

-Mira la inscripción.

Él le dio la vuelta, y su respiración se cortó, ahí sí que ya no pudo aguantar las lágrimas, que rodaron por sus mejillas antes de caer al brazalete, que brillo durante unos segundos con una luz plateada.

Lo que había hecho poner en el brazalete era la imagen de un narciso rodeada con nuestras iniciales y la frase: _Mi vida, Tu vida, siempre entrelazada._

Al cabo de un rato ya me estaba poniendo nervioso de tanta espera, creía que iba a aceptar, pero a lo mejor no era el mejor momento, o quería que estuviéramos más tiempo juntos antes de hacerlo...

-Si, Harry, quiero seguir tomando las decisiones importantes de mi vida junto a ti.

Eso me hizo sonreír, reír y levantarme para cogerlo en brazos y darle una vueltas, llamando la atención de todo el restaurante, pero por una vez en mi vida no me importaba llamar la atención, al contrario, quería que todo el mundo supiese lo feliz que estaba, que supieran que aunque todo el mundo dudaba de nuestra relación, nos íbamos a casar, íbamos a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos.

-Creo que ha sido el vino el que ha logrado que haya pasado esto, porque estaba más nervioso de lo que puedas imaginar, estuve tentado más de una vez en no hacerlo solo de tu posible respuesta.

-Me alegra que lo hicieras, venga, vámonos a casa, quiero hacer el amor con mi prometido.

-Te amo, Draco.

-Te amo también, Harry.

Sellamos el momento con un beso que hizo que la gente silbara, nos separamos y nos sonreímos, deseando llegar a casa y celebrar nuestro compromiso de una manera especial para ambos.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado esta historia :)


End file.
